


Can't Take My Eyes Off You : Celebrity Big Brother UK : Shane J/Courtney Act & Andrew Brady

by Braid7



Category: Celebrity Big Brother - Fandom, Celebrity Big Brother UK
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Reality, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: A vid celebration of the wonderful relationship between Shane Jenek (aka Courtney Act) & Andrew Brady in Season 21 of Celebrity Big Brother UK. Song by Frankie Valli.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You : Celebrity Big Brother UK : Shane J/Courtney Act & Andrew Brady

[Can't Take My Eyes Off You : Shane Jenek/Courtney Act & Andrew Brady](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2022/cant-take-my-eyes-off-you-shane-jenek-courtney-act-andrew-brady)  



End file.
